It's just a Hoax!
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, BlazexIce. Blaze mendengar rumor bahwa adik kembarnya, Boboiboy Ice pernah 'tidur' dengan seseorang. Dan sebagai kakak yang baik, Blaze berniat mencaritahu kebeneran rumor tersebut, meski tidak disangkanya semuanya malah berakhir melenceng dari tujuan utamanya. *Oke naik rate aja buat keamanan :"3* *Summary masih amatiran* *RnR?*


**Aloha~ Long time no see~! XD *Woy! Utang lo woy!* Iyaiya…tapi saya masih males lanjut, mana saya terserang WB berkepanjangan dan kehilangan feel buat ngetik.. :') tapi tetap akan saya lanjutkan…entah kapan… *plak!***  
 **Tapi karena saya udah lama ga ngetik, jadi saya buat fict baru lagi deh. Uhm, dan bisa dibilang ini fict Sho-Ai lagi…jadi yang ga suka silahkan tekan tombol kembali~ *dor!***  
 **Oke, langsung saja~**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy punya monsta**

 **Rate: T+ (Kayaknya…jadi disarankan yang masih volos jangan mendekat! *plak!*)**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Pair: Boboiboy Blaze x Boboiboy Ice**

 **Warning: AU, No power, Elemental Siblings, 14age!Boboiboy, Incest, BL/Shounen-Ai, R15, gaje, humor ga kena, dsb…**

 **Sudah diperingatkan, kalo masih mau baca, ya silahkan~ ^^**

* * *

"Nyem…Zzz…"

"Akh! Kenapa harus selalu aku sih yang menggendong anak ini?" keluh Boboiboy Blaze gondok karena hampir setiap hari disuruh oleh kakak-kakak (uhuktercintanyauhuk) menggendong si bungsu dari mereka berlima yang selalu ngorok dimana pun dan kapan pun, bahkan saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah sekali pun.

"Maa, Ice tampaknya seneng tuh di gendong sama kau jadi ya udah," Boboiboy Taufan si anak kedua menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Justru itu yang aku pertanyakan, kenapa kalian biarkan dia tidur?" sahut Blaze masih gondok.

"Karena dengan begitu kau tidak banyak tingkah, dan energy Ice akan tersimpan sampai pulang sekolah nanti jadi tidak repot," giliran si anak sulung, Boboiboy Halilintar menyahut cuek.

"Cih…kalo hanya karena itu kenapa tidak kalian dulu saja yang menggendongnya…?" gumam Blaze sambil menghela napas.

"Karena punggungmu hangat, Blaze. Mungkin karena itu Ice suka," Boboiboy Gempa si anak tengah tak ketinggalan bicara tak lupa dengan seulas senyum manisnya.

Jawaban dari ketiga kakaknya tersebut membuat Blaze merengut sebal, dan mau tidak mau tetap lanjut menggendong sang adik kembar menuju sekolah.

Well, itu memang bukan hal baru bagi para penghuni SMP Pulau Rintis ketika melihat lima kembar yang salah satunya digendong _piggy style_ oleh salah satu saudaranya, jadi mereka sudah tidak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian…

Setidaknya itu yang Blaze pikirkan sampai akhirnya tiba waktu istirahat nanti.

.

.

.

"Blaze, ayo makan siang bareng!" ajak Taufan yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas bersama Halilintar. Jangan tanya dimana Gempa, karena anak itu masih sibuk di ruang OSIS bersama Fang.

Tidak, maksudnya jelaslah 'sibuk' secara harafiah, bukannya kiasan…IYKWIM *Author di seret keluar*

"I-iya kalian duluan saja kak. Aku mau menjemput Ice dulu deh," sahut Blaze yang baru selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Halilintar dan Taufan saling pandang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Taufan mengangguk, "Ya sudah, kami tunggu di atap ya," ucap Taufan sebelum beranjak pergi bersama Halilintar.

Blaze menghela napas. Sebenarnya Blaze juga malas jika harus membangunkan Ice dan mengajaknya makan siang, tapi Ice hanya mau menurut padanya jadi Blaze tidak punya pilihan.

Blaze berjalan keluar kelas dan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas Ice…yang sekelas dengan Taufan sebenarnya.

"Ne, kau sudah dengar? Setiap pulang sekolah katanya ada sesuatu di UKS,"

Blaze samar-samar mendengar beberapa orang siswa menggosip.

"Iya, menurut rumor sih…ada seseorang yang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada murid laki-laki di UKS setiap pulang sekolah," Blaze masih mengabaikan suara-suara itu karena menurutnya gossip adalah hal yang biasa di dengarnya di kawasan sekolah.

"Memang kayak gitu. Sebenarnya pelakunya belum diketahui, tapi ada beberapa siswa yang kebetulan mendengar katanya…korbannya itu Ice," telinga Blaze sukses berdiri kali ini, namun tetap berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Masa sih? Ice…maksudnya Boboiboy Ice?"

"Iya, dan salah satu buktinya, Ice selalu tampak lemas setiap hari. Bahkan di UKS ada yang pernah melihat sepatunya tergeletak begitu saja,"

"Parah sekali…padahal Ice itu pendiam…"

"Iya, aku jadi kasihan padanya,"

Blaze merasa panas sekarang. Pemuda tersebut kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas Ice dan berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar semua itu.

"M-mana mungkin Ice…dia memang selalu terlihat malas, tapi dia bukan orang seperti itu. Terlebih lagi…kami selalu mengawasinya jadi tidak mungkin…" Blaze menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama sepanjang jalan.

"Ah tapi…Ice kan…sering tinggal di sekolah lebih lama karena katanya ada rapat di club renang. Tidak mungkin rapatnya berlangsung seminggu berturut-turut…" Blaze berkeringat dingin, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"S-sadarlah Blaze! M-mana mungkin Ice seperti itu. Konyol sekali…ahahaha…" Blaze tertawa gugup, sempat membuat dirinya dipandang heran oleh orang-orang yang melihat tingkahnya itu.

.

.

.

"Ice, bangun. Sudah saatnya makan siang," ucap Blaze sambil menggoyangkan bahu Ice dengan pelan.

"Nggk…jangan ganggu aku, kak. Aku nggak lapar," gumam Ice masih memejamkan matanya dengan lemas.

Blaze mengernyit heran, daripada terlihat malas, Ice lebih terlihat lelah hari ini. Rasa takut kembali menyerang sang Boboiboy orange.

"Pokoknya kau harus makan, Ice. Tuh, Kak Taufan sama Kak Halilin sudah nungguin," ucap Blaze masih keuhkeuh membangunkan sang adik.

"Nggk…mm…" bukannya menjawab, Ice malah kembali tertidur dan mengabaikan Blaze, membuat sang kakak menghela napas.

"Ya sudah…jatahnya aku bawa pulang saja," desah Blaze menyerah.

.

.

.

 _Blaze POV_

Aku kini duduk sendirian di taman sekolah, melamun sambil memakan roti cokelatku tanpa gairah.

Kenapa aku nggak gabung sama Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilin?

Itu karena nggak ada Ice, dan tanpa Ice aku hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk disana jadi mending aku disini saja.

Tingkah Ice agak aneh hari ini. Dia kelihatan lebih lemah dan gampang lelah. Bahkan tadi pagi saat Kak Gempa memapahnya ke kamar mandi, Ice sempat mengeluh kesakitan dan hampir tak bisa berjalan.

Deg!

Sial…aku masih saja memikirkan gossip itu. Mana mungkin adikku seperti itu? Aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu.

Tapi…terkadang pikiran Ice memang sulit di tebak juga jadi…ada kemungkinan…?

Dengan cepat aku menampar pipiku. Sadarlah Blaze! Jangan mikir aneh-aneh! Mending selesaikan makan dan segera kembali ke kelas.

Tapi untuk jaga-jaga…aku akan menjemput Ice lebih cepat hari ini.

Persetan dengan rapat itu (jika ada), aku bisa memberikan izin untuk Ice.

.

.

.

 _Skip Time_

 _Normal POV_

Lonceng pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran hari itu, termasuk di kelas 2-C, kelasnya Halilintar dan Blaze.

"Blaze, hari ini aku, Taufan, dan Gempa akan langsung pulang karena kebetulan tidak ada kegiatan. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Halilintar setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ah…aku masih ada urusan kak. Lagian aku juga akan menemani Ice disini," sahut Blaze berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin.

Halilintar mengernyit sebentar, kemudian menghela napas.

"Ya sudah, pulangnya jangan larut," Halilintar pamit dan segera beranjak keluar kelas.

Blaze menghela napas, kemudian cepat-cepat pergi menuju kelas Ice yang saat ini masih cukup ramai karena siswa-siswinya baru saja keluar kelas.

Dengan sigap, Blaze menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas 2-B tersebut, namun sayang sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sang adik disana.

 _Blaze POV_

Bagus, bagus sekali! Dimana Ice sekarang?

Aku pikir anak itu terlalu lemas untuk berjalan.

Ahh…tapi aku baru sadar, tas serta buku-buku milik Ice masih ada di atas mejanya, jadi Ice artinya belum pulang.

Apa benar ada rapat hari ini?

"Blaze, kalo kau mencari Ice, dia pergi ke UKS bersama Sai tadi," ucap Kak Taufan yang baru saja membereskan barang-barangnya.

Apa?

Maksudnya Sai si kakak kelas nyebelin dari club atletik itu?

Ada urusan apa dia dengan Ice dan…UKS?

"Blaze? Ada apa?" Kak Taufan dengan cepat membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-ah…bukan apa-apa…etto…aku duluan ya kak!" tanpa menunggu respon dari Kak Taufan, aku segera berlari cepat menuju UKS.

Tidak!

Jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Ice.

Karena jika itu terjadi…aku benar-benar tidak tau wajah macam apa yang bisa ku pasang saat bertemu dengannya nanti.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit aku berlari sprint dan tiba di UKS, dengan napas tersengal-sengal aku berusaha meraih pintu yang tertutup tersebut.

Cklek...

Tak bisa dibuka.

Ini gawat…aku sekarang harus bagaimana? Adikku saat ini sedang berduaan dengan seorang kakak kelas di dalam UKS yang terkunci?

Aku menarik napas dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Tidak…ini Sai, dia itu memang terkenal agak dingin dan angkuh, tapi dia itu orang yang cukup baik. Tidak mungkin dia-

"Ahh…"

Tunggu…itu suara Ice kan…?

"Tenangkan dirimu sebentar, Ice,"

Dan suara itu…tak salah lagi, suaranya Sai!

"A-aku takut…Sai…" Ice bergumam lirih.

"Hmph, ini seharusnya enteng untukmu. Sekarang diamlah," sahut Sai sambil terkekeh kecil. Sepertinya saat ini mereka berdua sedang saling berhadapan.

"S-sai…ku mohon pelan-pelan…" Ice bersuara lagi…apa-apaan suara seductive itu? A-atau aku yang salah dengar?!

"Aku mengerti. Tapi tetap saja akan sedikit sakit jadi tolong di tahan," bisik Sai dengan suara yang lebih lembut, jarang sekali aku mendengar suara Sai seperti itu.

"Uh…S-sai…a-ah! J-jangan disitu…!"

"Ck, terus yang mana? Bukannya itu kan bagian yang sakit?"

"T-tapi…aku…ahh…hah…S-sai!"

"Diamlah, Ice. Nanti ada yang dengar. Sekarang tarik napas dan buka bajumu,"

"U-umm…"

What?!

Apa-apaan itu?!

Dan lagi…kenapa Ice mau saja melakukannya?

Lalu suara itu…a-aku nyaris mimisan-bukan! Ini gila! Apa yang harus aku lakukan…adikku, adik kembarku Ice sedang melakukan sesuatu yang gila di dalam sana!

Aku sekarang bingung antara mau membakar tubuh Sai hidup-hidup atau menginterogasinya dulu.

Huft…aku harus tenang.

Mendobrak pintu ini juga bukan solusi. Hah…aku dengan malas melangkah menjauh dari UKS, lebih tepatnya bersandar di dinding yang membelakangi ruangan kesehatan tersebut.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Uh…apa? Ah…sudah berapa lama aku disini? Sepertinya aku tertidur. Dan tadi itu suara pintu yang terbuka? Apa sudah selesai?

Buru-buru aku mengintip dari tempatku bersandar, tampak Sai yang keluar…dengan wajah datar sambil menyeka keringatnya, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari UKS.

Melihat hal itu, aku segera berlari memasuki UKS untuk melihat keadaan adikku, dan yang aku lihat… sekarang Ice terbaring di tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang, oke dia masih berpakaian lengkap, dan tampaknya dia sedang tertidur meski napasnya tak beraturan.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal.

Sai brengsek!

Setelah melakukan hal itu pada adikku, dia seenaknya meninggalkannya di UKS sendirian seperti ini? Untung saja aku belum pulang.

Dengan hati-hati aku menggendong tubuh Ice dengan gaya bridal, karena punggungku pegal kalo harus menggendongnya seperti biasa, kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah, namun juga lega di saat yang bersamaan.

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Ugh…ingin sekali aku bertanya tapi aku tak tega membangunkannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai di kelas Ice.

Ternyata dia tidak terlalu berat kalo digendong seperti ini. Mungkin aku ganti saja ya cara menggendongku?

Aku memperhatikan keluar jendela, langit sudah mulai memerah, yang artinya matahari sudah mau terbenam.

Jadi tadi aku tertidur selama kurang lebih…satu jam mungkin?

Ah sudahlah, aku segera mendudukkan Ice di salah satu bangku yang kosong kemudian merapikan barang-barangnya kemudian pulang, karena aku berniat untuk menanyakan macam-macam pada Ice di rumah nanti.

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

"Ngg…"

Blaze yang baru saja selesai membereskan buku-buku Ice, langsung tersentak begitu melihat Ice yang tampak bergerak-gerak dari kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Ummh…d-dimana…?" Ice mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar sebelum tersadar sepenuhnya dan beralih menatap Blaze.

"Kak…Blaze? Ada apa? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Ice sambil menguap kecil.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Ice…" ucap Blaze dengan nada menuntut, sedangkan sang adik bertopi biru hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kakak keempatnya tersebut.

"Ice, kenapa kau mau saja melakukan itu? A-apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" tuntut Blaze sambil menarik tubuh Ice lebih untuk mendekatinya.

"Uh…Kak Blaze ini ngomong apa…?" gumam Ice tidak mengerti.

"Ck, jangan pura-pura, Ice. Aku sudah tau semuanya. Harusnya…harusnya kau memberitahu ku dulu kalo kau merasa seperti itu. Apa gunanya aku, serta Kak Halilin dan yang lain ada disini jika kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?" ucap Blaze panjang lebar, malah semakin membuat Ice kebingungan.

"Cih," tidak puas dengan raut wajah Ice, Blaze langsung menarik sang adik dan menyandarkannya ke dinding, dengan satu tangan mengurung tubuh Ice agar tidak bisa kabur, dan satu tangan lagi menahan pergelangan tangan Ice.

"Jawab aku Ice…apa hubunganmu dengan Sai? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di UKS?" tanya Blaze serius sambil menatap kedua mata aquamarine milik Ice.

"A-aku dan Sai nggak ngapa-ngapain kak," jawab Ice sedikit takut, karena jarang sekali kakaknya itu berwajah seperti ini, apalagi di depannya.

"Oh ya? Aku mendengar semuanya, Ice. Kau dan Sai berduaan di dalam UKS yang pintunya terkunci? Apa maksudnya itu?!" Blaze mulai meninggikan volume suaranya.

"S-sungguh kak…aku…aku tidak mengerti maksudnya…" jawab Ice kali ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Blaze sedikit merasa bersalah karena menakuti adiknya seperti ini, tapi Blaze harus mencari kebenarannya, demi Ice juga.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini, Ice. Padahal aku kakakmu. Aku kan…ah…" Blaze mendadak mendapat ide, kemudian kembali menatap Ice kali ini dengan seulas seringai terpatri di parasnya.

"K-kak Blaze…?" Ice bersuara dengan susah payah menelan salivanya, merasakan hal buruk sebentar lagi akan menimpanya.

"Ne, Ice…" tangan Blaze pindah mengangkat dagu milik sang adik, membuat mata aquamarine nya bertemu dengan mata orange milik Blaze.

"Jika orang lain bisa melakukan itu padamu…artinya aku yang merupakan kakak terdekatmu ini pasti juga bisa kan…?" bisik Blaze masih dengan seringainya.

"M-me-melakukan apa…? K-kak Blaze, apa yang kau bicarakan…?" gumam Ice semakin bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya ini.

"Hah…masih tidak mau jujur juga? Kalo begitu kau tidak memberiku pilihan…" bisik Blaze sambil mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang adik.

"K-kak…! Apa yang-mmmhh!"

Ice sukses bungkam karena kini bibir sang kakak benar-benar sudah menempel pada bibirnya. Blaze sendiri mulai mencium adiknya lebih dalam, dengan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Ice.

"K-kak…Blaze…ahh…hah…!" Blaze mulai melumat bibir Ice, sedangkan Ice berusaha untuk mendorong kakaknya, namun sayang sekali tenaganya lenyap seketika.

"Hah…masih tak mau bicara ya…?" Blaze kembali menyeringai.

Mulutnya kemudian pindah menggigit dan menjilati leher jenjang adiknya, dengan satu tangan yang juga mulai melepas hoddie milik Ice dan juga kancing seragamnya.

"T-tidakk…ahh…kak Blaze…h-hentikanhh…ahh…" Ice mulai merasa pusing, pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan kakinya mendadak lemas seperti agar-agar, dan mungkin saja dirinya sudah jatuh terduduk jika tidak ditahan oleh Blaze.

"Kau keras kepala juga ya…?" gumam Blaze sambil membaringkan Ice di lantai kelas yang dingin.

"K-kak…ku mohon hentikan…a-aku…aku takut…" bisik Ice dengan sisa suara yang dimilikinya.

Blaze yang kini menindih Ice mulai menatap sang adik, yang topinya sedikit tersingkap, hoddienya sudah lepas dan terbang entah kemana, serta kancing seragamnya yang terbuka setengah, mengekspos dada dan perutnya yang putih pucat dan tampak begitu kecil, cukup aneh padahal mereka kembar identic.

"Kak…" gumam Ice lagi yang menatap Blaze dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Bagaikan terhipnotis, Blaze yang awalnya hanya ingin menggertak adiknya, kini kembali mendaratkan ciuman yang cukup kasar di bibir Ice.

"Mmhh…ahh…" Ice hanya bisa pasrah sambil memeluk leher Blaze.

"Ice…akan aku tunjukkan padamu bahwa bermain denganku jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan siapapun…" bisik Blaze sambil melepas hoddie nya.

Ice yang sudah tak sanggup membalas, hanya bisa menatap sang kakak dengan sayu, bahkan suara pun sudah sulit dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Jangan mundur ya, Ice~" Blaze menyeringai kemudian kembali mencium bibir Ice, kali ini lebih lembut, sementara tangannya turun ke celana Ice.

"Hah…ahh...mou…t-terserah Kak Blaze deh…ah…hah," gumam Ice pasrah dengan napas tersengal karena Blaze baru saja meninggalkan kiss mark di beberapa bagian lehernya.

"Ah…anak pintar," Blaze mengecup kening Ice sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan permainan mendadak mereka ke level selanjutnya.

.

.

.

End…(?)

* * *

 **Holaa~! Maafkan saya yang benar-benar menistakan Ice disini dan membuat Blaze jadi OOC, tapi demi kebutuhan fict ya biarlah.. *di hantam serangan berkembar* saya jadi pengen buat fict ini karena membaca doujinshi ShiZaya dari fandom Durarara yang…maaf saya lupa judulnya *slap!*.**  
 **Jadi gini deh hasilnya. Hanya saja…nggak buat rate M. Ga tega…*dor!* oke sampai sini aja. Kalian yang mau kasih komentar baik yang pedas, manis, asin, atau pahit(?), silahkan masukkan di kotak review ya~**

 **O iya, yang masih mau lanjut nih, ada tambahan di bawah ^^**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

"Ya ampun…sudah selarut ini?" gumam Blaze yang baru saja keluar dari kawasan sekolah, kemudian menyadari langit benar-benar sudah mulai gelap sekarang.

"Memangnya ini salah siapa?" ucap Ice yang kini sedang digendong bridal oleh Blaze sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jelas lah ini salahmu. Kau yang membuatku kelepasan tau!" sahut Blaze nggak mau kalah.

"Kak Blaze saja yang mesum," gumam Ice sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa…? Ini semua tak akan terjadi kalo kau mau jujur padaku soal hubunganmu dengan Sai," sahut Blaze cemberut.

"Sudah kubilang, Kak…kami nggak ada hubungan apa-apa," ucap Ice untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Oh ya? terus kenapa kalian selalu berduaan di UKS? Apa-apaan suara desahanmu itu dan kenapa pintunya terkunci?" tanya Blaze bertubi-tubi.

"Aduh kak…ingat kan, beberapa waktu lalu aku mengalami cedera di punggungku saat latihan renang. Punggungku rasanya pegal dan aku kesulitan bergerak. Sai bilang dia punya metode urut yang pas untuk menghilangkan pegal di punggungku, jadi Sai mengurusku di UKS selama beberapa hari ini," jelas Ice panjang lebar.

"Eh? T-terus…kenapa dia memintamu buka baju dan kenapa suaramu begitu?" tanya Blaze lagi

. "Yah…metode yang digunakan Sai itu dari katanya dari Negara tetangga. Caranya punggungnya dikerokin pakai koin, jadi aku harus lepas bajuku, dan rasanya juga sakit dan agak geli jadi aku otomatis bersuara seperti itu. Pintunya juga sengaja aku suruh kunci karena…akan tampak memalukan…" gumam Ice sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Blaze.

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar dari Ice, suasana pun mendadak hening.

"K-kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal, Ice?! Sekarang rumor itu benar-benar terjadi..dan pelakunya adalah aku!" teriak Blaze histeris.

"Tadi juga aku mau jelaskan, Kak Blaze aja yang main nyosor sembarangan tau!" balas Ice kesal.

"Ugh…aku merasa brengsek…" gumam Blaze merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, Kak…sudah terjadi juga. L-lagipula…aku tidak keberatan jika itu dengan Kak Blaze jadi tidak apa-apa…" gumam Ice dengan wajah merah kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada Blaze.

"Serius?" tanya Blaze memastikan.

Ice tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. Senyum cerah kembali terpatri di wajah sang Boboiboy orange.

"Yosh! Kalo gitu kita lanjut di rumah ya~ tadi tanggung lho!" seru Blaze riang gembira sambil lari menuju rumah.

"Nggak mau! Punggung sama pinggangku sakit kak! Kak Blaze mesum!" teriak Ice panik.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah untuk Blaze, tapi mungkin suram untuk Ice.

"Tapi tetap saja…gimana caranya aku menjelaskan ini pada Kak Halilin, Kak Taufan, sama Kak Gempa ya…?" gumam Blaze yang tidak sempat di dengar oleh sang adik yang masih dilanda rasa panik.

* * *

 **Review~?**


End file.
